Jealousy
by ggirl1710
Summary: "Jealousy,turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies. Choking on your allibies..." Larry sees an angel in his new girlfriend Anja,but Moe sees a wicked witch in her. What's worst is that the bowl-cut Stooge is trapped in his kept quiet emotions for his friend due to Larry just about to propose to the dame! Where will this heartbreaking love triangle go?
1. Chapter 1

From the kitchen table,Moe glared sternly at his best companion Larry and his new fox Anja as the two love birds sat on the couch,engaging in small talk and flirts. For some odd reason, Moe held a grudge for the broad,not knowing why or why he even cared. One fact Moe _did_ know was that Anja is like all of the other two-timers that crept around the corner, waiting for their prey to come. She is a gold digger and a thief.

Larry was too sickly in love with Anja. The fool's too hypnotized by the dame's beauty. She has the appearance of the Mythology goddess Circe,and is just as sneaky. Her voice was even that beautiful like the Sirens,and Anja held the exact mischievous power of where sailors were drawn to the sea nymphs's song,only to be led to their tragic fates. Anja was truly no different,so to speak that her unearthly beauty kept poor Larry from seeing the foul soul she really was internally.

Anja is the bear and Larry is the honey.

As the devil in disguise herself pressed her pink lips to Larry's,Moe turned away in disgust,rolling his fudge brown eyes while taking a strong sip of good ole' **_Old Panther._** As he set down the half empty bottle of whiskey,Moe rant to his other house mates sitting at the exact table playing a match of Goldfish. "Honestly,it fails me to see what that dope finds so lovely of that bird. He's wasting his time". Moe snort to himself as he poured more of the heavy liquid down his throat.

House pals Jerome,or Curly as everyone prefers to call him,and Shemp took a pause from their card play to stare up at the sour grape of a man as he traveled to deep thoughts. Both men gazed at each other then back to Moe,chuckling softly,yet so loud it brought their friend out of daydreaming. "What's so funny,ya chuckle brains?", Moe implied irritated.

"Nothing,Moe.", Shemp assured,holding back a smirk. "Nothing at all".

"Except you may be a tad bit jealous.", Curly claimed.

Moe stared furiously at the dolts before him,boiling up a bit inside. "I am _not_! It's just that even I can spot an unfaithful beanpole when I see one! That girl is nothing but a man eater"! Howard double slapped the two yokes then pulled them close,gripping their ears,so that they hear clearly. "She will shatter Porcupine's heart for good"!

Curly and Shemp narrowed their brows flabbergasted. "Why do _you_ care if she scars him,Moe?", Shemp asked.

"Yeah,what makes _you_ so protective of Larry?", Curly butt in.

Moe was just about to give an answer until the questions really caught him off guard,making him speechless. Why did he care? Was he really jealous? It took him a while to think until he realized...he is jealous. But of what,of whom?

"I...I just don't want to see the lad heart broken.", he lied.

Larry stood in front of his mirror admiring his attire. He sport a very stylish casual jacket,white dress shirt with jeans and black converse. On his faded red curled head sat a gray fedora,he even smelled of cheap cologne. Today would be a very important day so Fine wanted to be absolutely presentable.

Moe stood back gazing at his pal in amazement,yet confused. Never has he seen Larry look so...handsome. Moe continued to admire Larry's get up until he realized what he was doing and snapped out of his trance. "What are ya dressed up for,lame brain"?

Larry sparked up a smile of glee at his friend, pulling out a small red box. Moe glared wide eyed at the object,almost about to regurgitate. _Oh Lord,say it isn't so!_

"I'm gonna propose to Anja! Ain't it swell,Moe?", Larry exclaimed,smiling wide. But once he saw Moe's reaction,looking like he was gonna faint,Larry's smile faded. "Y-you ok there,Moe"?

Moe only shook his head and put up his arms. He may be playing with fire in this,but he couldn't not let Larry make the most biggest mistake of his dimwitted life! "Don't go on with the show,Larry.", Moe warned. Larry was stunned by the words,his jaw dropping.

"W-what?!", Larry implied.

"Larry,you can't marry that dame! She's no good"!

Larry glared angered at Moe,boiling up inside. "How can you say that?! You know how much I'm in love with her,Moe"! Larry stood flabbergasted,wanting to strike Moe.

"How can _you_ say that you're in love with Anja?!", Moe insisted,giving Larry a slap to knock some sense into that vacant skull of his. "That broad will tear you apart,Larry! Take my word"!

Larry couldn't stand the urge to shut Moe's trap. He gave Moe a rough slap on the right cheek and bonked his head,then pushed Moe down,making him drop to the carpet. Moe lay astonished of how Larry gave him a beating,usually it was himself that gives all the smacks. But the worst was yet to come.

Larry stood by Moe and kicked his sides over and over. Moe groaned in pain and began to spit blood. "Well get up,tough guy! Take me on,then!", Larry hollered. He gripped Moe's shirt and pulled him up,only to give him more smacks to eye pokes. Then Larry tossed Moe aside again,causing Moe to collapse to the wall,blood dripping down his mouth,bruised up. Moe sat helpless,not moving,coughing.

Curly and Shemp ran to the room to see what was all the ruckus,being flabbergasted when seeing Moe bruised up and battered. "My god,Larry!", Curly shrieked. "What on Earth,Heaven,and Hell did ya do"?!

Larry fixed himself up and looked back at Moe. "I gave the bastard what he deserves. He decided to talk garbage about my Anja so I let him have it". Fine grabbed the engagement ring and stormed off downstairs. Moe began to pull himself and ran after Larry,Curly and Shemp following.

"Larry,stop!", Moe called out. "You're making a huge mistake"!

"You just don't burry the hatchet do ya,Moe.", Larry replied,heading for the door.

"You're right! I _don't_! But I'm telling you that being wedded to Anja will make ya an even bigger jackass than you are now! You're just a fly being trapped in her web"!

Larry swiftly turned towards Moe,pointing his index finger coldly. "You are going way too far,Moe Howard! I won't stand for it"!

"You deserve better,Larry.", Moe claimed,his tone harsh. "You deserve better".

"Oh,you think _you_ can treat me better than Anja ever can,Moe?", Larry sarcastically questioned. Little did he know that it was no joke.

It didn't take words to tell Larry that Moe really did mean no one but himself. Larry saw in Moe's saddened teary eyes that he loves him,and is heartbroken that Larry would rather have Anja than him. Moe knew Larry all his life while Anja knew him for a year and knew his weakness,his money. All those times where Moe's got "comfortable" with other broads felt not worth it all. Then when he looks at Larry,Moe feels his heart beat inside him. But when Larry and Anja would be together,getting all lovely dovey,Moe couldn't stand seeing Larry capable of loving another,especially if that other was of the opposite sex.

"Larry,I-I...I love you".

Moe moved his quivering fingers to Larry's,eye contact so suspenseful. But Larry pulled away quickly,his voice breaking. "I...I c-can't,Moe. I...I'm sorry". Tears dripped from Larry's blue eyes as he said those last words,turning to the door to leave.

"Larry,_please_!", Moe wailed.

But Larry exit the home with a thunderous door slam,leaving everyone but Moe without words.

Moe collapsed on the floor bawling his heart out. He pounded his fist on the hardwood floor,wailing,tears flooding,cursing himself. "_Fuck! FUCK_"! He coughed and screamed as his whole body violently shook as if he was electrocuted.

_"Please...no..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Larry strut through town aggravated,the night being so chilly. As he strolled to Anja's home Fine held the engagement ring in his hand,thinking about Moe's words as they ran through his head like a hamster on his wheel. _Moe's insane. Anja's perfect. What can he do better than her? _Larry couldn't help but remember Moe's saddened brown eyes,his shaking voice when saying _"I-I...I love you,Larry." _They stuck to Larry like glue,and he couldn't get them off.

"I can never give that buzzard what he wants.", Larry mumbled. "Everything I do for Moe,he's _never_ satisfied. And now _he's_ bragging that he could be a better love than sweet Anja? What a goon".

Larry finally made it to Anja's block at last,seeing her home only a couple of buildings down. He gathered up every bit of courage he had and marched up the street. "Anja,my turtle dove,my life,my love,my all,prepare to be Mrs. Anja Fine!", the fuzzball cheered.

The real-life Romeo was so hyped up in proposing,he hopes being highly up. That is,until he gazed up at his love's bedroom window,seeing Anja indeed locking smooches with what was...another _gentleman! _Larrystood frozen in horror,his heart felt as if it was being ripped. Hot tears came easily down his blushed cheeks,feeling like he was about to puke. _A-Anja?! B-but why?! _Larry proceed to glare heartbroken as his now ex-mate kept getting into it with her new lover before storming off,feuding.

"Of all the no good,dirty,two-timing,dames!", Larry exclaimed. He looked at the diamond caret ring as it lay in it's box and threw it to the street so an oncoming vehicle comes around and crushes it to tiny smithereens. Fine wiped his crocodile tears from his flooding sky blue eyes as he continued to strut enraged,angry at Anja,angry at...even himself. "How could I have been so blind sided?!", he yelped. "Moe was _beyond _correct about that no good bird!"

But then,Larry halt dead in his tracks at the mention of Moe. _How right he was! _Larry saw the light andbolted home,eager to tell the Stooge all about the incident,ready to admit he was wrong.

Moe may slam the nitwit time to time,but Larry would rather be eye-poked,head bonked,slapped,or anything other than literally giving his beating heart to a dame that doesn't deserve it one bit!

Moe wobbled back and forth on the wooden stool as he tied a knot on a hook that poked it's way through the ceiling. The miserable Stooge couldn't live with himself,seeing that his secret love wants to marry another. Shemp and Curly scrammed off to ravel up some more liquor,leaving Moe alone to do the ultimate sin.

As Moe wrapped the noose around his neck,tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoke to absolutely to no one in particular. "I'm sorry,fellas. I'm sorry,world. I...I'm sorry...Larry." His voice cracked as Moe said the name of his long-time friend,the one he quietly loved all these years. He figured this unfortunate turn of events is better than having to go on with life seeing Larry wedded to that hideous Anja,and being happy that way.

Howard could not stand the suspense any longer. Oh how badly he wanted to leave this unfair world of pain! Moe was so deeply close to sticking one foot out and kicking the stool to end his sorrow! He was just _itching_ to die!

_ "Goodbye..."_

Yet_,_moments before committing the deed,Moe heard the front door swing open,and to his surprise,hearing Larry's voice beckoning to him!

_ "Moe! Are ya here?! Moe!" _

"L-Larry?!" Moe rapidly dug in his pocket,taking out a pocket knife and cut threw the noose. When free,Moe ran off to where Larry could be. He dashed downstairs like a jackrabbit,eager to see Larry,yet frightened in what this may be.

Moe was so wrapped up in his thoughts and how he almost kicked the bucket,or in this case the stool,that payed no attention when entering the kitchen and collided with Larry as he appeared out of sight. The two bumped into each other and fell with a thud. Both got up to fix themselves when Moe turned to Larry,slapping him silly. "Why don't ya watch where ya go-",but then,Moe was cut off by Larry crashing his own lips to his,silencing the bowl-head. Moe blushed deep red as a tomato,and was beyond being baffled. Just seconds ago,the dolt was about to pull his own plug just because Larry was running off to be wedded,to a female hound even. But now the fuzz-head was home so soon,smooching with Moe?! How could this be?

Larry broke the kiss,looking deep into those soft eyes of the Stooge before him. "It didn't work out,Moe.",he softly claimed,small tears still streaming down both of their faces.

"I-it _didn't_?", Moe confusingly asked. Larry softly shook his head,chucking a bit.

"S-she was having it up with another gent!" Larry could not resist and became hysterical. "I was a wreck! I-I should have known! You were right about that hot head!"

Moe smirk in pride and smacked the laughing hyena. "Serves you right for not taking my word!"

"Moe,listen to me". Larry brought himself closer to Moe,their noses inches away from to touching. "As I strolled away from Anja's home,steaming like a pot of stew,I remembered your words,your eyes,you saying you love me.

And,I realized,I'd rather be smacked down and tormented by you...than be making meaningless love to that bitch!"

Moe felt his heart flow with blood and his heart beat ran faster than a road runner. He spread a wide smile,showing his dimples,tears of joy pouring down the sap's cheeks. Those words may be dimwitted and not making any sense,but they were romantic and heartwarming enough to Moe. Howard gave a slight smack to Larry and put his hands on his rosy cheeks. "Jackass.",he teased.

"Buzzard!", Larry claimed joyously,pressing his lips to Moe's again.

Both shared a long,intimate,kiss as they got closer to each other,letting their love finally loose as their tongues met. Both Moe and Larry roamed their fingers through each others ruffled messy hairs,getting even more intimate by the moment as Larry sat Moe on the counter. Both were so focused on each other's love that they didn't see Shemp and Curly standing at the doorway. Surprisingly,the two yokes weren't flabbergasted to see their pals going at it.

"Hey now,just don't make a mess everywhere. We eat our grub there,ya know.", Shemp teasingly warned.

Larry and Moe,still hungrily locking lips as their tongues engaged in a dance,moaning sweet sounds,only replied by "giving the bird",seeing that they were too far to double slap down the goofs.

"We get the memo.", Curly assured. "We'll just jug down these booze ourselves". With that,Shemp and Curly left the two love birds at their business,moaning pleasure full moans,panting.

Moe and Larry began to undo their attire until they were only left in their boxers. Larry bit down on Moe's neck,sucking his sweet spot. Moe huffed and pant for air,moaning as the touch felt so fucking good. "O-oh god...ooh Larry...ooh..." Moe felt as if he was on cloud 9,gasping and hollering,sweat dripping. "Yeah...YES! L-Larry...oh god...oh god!" The moaning bowl-head tipped his head back as he released a small orgasm.

A devilish grin appeared on Larry's face as he hears the other's whimpers. He wanted to make the fool beg,drive him wild,hear him howl. Larry mischievously slid his hand down Moe's boxers,closer and closer until he reached Moe's erect member,getting a hold of it. Moe let a weak shriek of surprise,and went back to having a slight orgasm as Larry teased him,stoking the tip carefully,wanting to get Moe close to his peak. Moe squirmed a bit and let out a gasp at the touch. "L-Larry! O-oh god! _Ffff-ahh ahh!_"

Moe then brought his quivering lips back to Larry's as he pulled down his and Larry's boxers. He needs Larry,yearned for him to be inside of him. Moe then lift himself off the counter and turned so that his bare back was facing the other. "Come on,Larry.", he whispered seductively,presenting himself as he grind his rear end against Larry's starving cock. "Give it a go." Larry smirked deviously,getting the memo of the request. Larry wasted no precious time and insert his ready member into Moe's rector. Moe let out a loud huff as the motion felt so Heavenly. Both men squeezed their eyes shut tight as Larry thrust deeper,going deeper into Moe.

Moe tilt his head back for just a small peck with Larry then went back to receiving Larry's strong thrusts. The bowl-head lay on the counter,his left cheek pressed against the hard surface,as he huffed and pant. Larry proceed to grind back and forth pleasure fully,panting as heavily as the guy below him. He felt an upcoming orgasm approach as he moaned and groaned,going faster and harder into Moe,sweat dripping down his body. "Moe..._F-FUCK_! AGH!"

They,both,got louder as all of it began to become so rich and better and hotter every second. Both men were so close to bursting. For Moe,he was so close to the finish line,letting out a gasp so loud it echoed. "Yes! YES! AHH! L-La-oh!" He couldn't stand the urge any longer and eventually released himself,warm fluid escaping himself. "_Ffffuuuck_...OH!"

Larry was next to blow,giving more deep thrusts until..."AHH! OOH _s-shit_!" Larry screamed and hollered like no one's business as he came inside of Moe,both screaming each other's names in extreme ecstasy.

Then,it was all over.

Both Larry and Moe breathed heavily,catching their breathes as they stood there. When both calmed down a bit,Moe and Larry put back on their clothes,gazing sweetly at each other. Moe,then,went over to his love and huffed Larry tightly. The joyous frizz-top embraced just as securely,surprisingly shedding sweet tears on Moe's shoulders.

"W-whataya leaking through your pupils for,Porcupine?"

It took Larry a while until he spoke. "I-it's just that...I'm so,so,sorry for scrapping ya earlier,Moe! I wish I knew better! I'm so sorry..."

"Ah,man up a bit,fuzzball! It's all dust now,Larry. I forgive ya."

The two proceed to embrace sweetly,giving a quick kiss until Moe gave Larry a slight smack. "Ah!",Larry winced,chucking.

"But next time around,you _better_ take my word to heart 100%!",Moe teased.

"Of course,Moe. Of course."

Larry loves Moe,even though the hot head often holds a short temper for him and the other two nut cases. Fine's always had a tender side for Moe,just afraid to show it in case he displeases of the frizz head's heart. Yet,Larry loves Moe's form of torment and discipline,and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Not for any dame,not for loads of cash,not for anything or anyone in the world.


End file.
